Crowley's Queen 3
by swampofsaddness
Summary: part 3


She roamed the halls with a new confidence. She was happy to be home. She missed her king, but she had a couple of stops to make stop first.

"Hello, my queen." The witch said.

"Hello" she smiled nervously

"You completed the spell than?"

"Yes" the witch approached her and put her hand on her stomach. "Ah, yes. Your starting your heat again, tonight will be the night."

Katie gave her a hug which the witch was unfamiliar with the contact. She will make a great mother indeed the witch thought.

She stopped at the door knocking gently. This door belong to the youngest demon in hell. In life she was 17 but here she was over 300. She had killed her family after the man she loved rejected her and then herself.

The door opened "Yes, my Queen."

"Hello, Jasmine. How are you today?" she stepped inside the room.

"You know same old cross road stuff. What do you require of me?"

She remembered one night after a couple of drinks that Crowley had a fantasy of his queen and another woman. A young girl. He wanted to feel like a teenager again. "This stays between us. Tonight is a very important night. I will be conceiving the next queen or king of hell. I want tonight to be special for both of us. I want you to get my king ready for me. You will undress him and cuff his hands behind his back. I want him to be in a state of wanting and writhing for me. Be undressed and ready for us."

The demon smiled "Anything for my queen."

She went back to her old guest room to get ready for him. She dressed in a black corset which made her new breast seem fuller, matching guarder belt and black thigh highs. She looked in mirror at her refection. For once in her life she felt absolutely beautiful and sexy. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves. Her piercing blue eyes her alabaster skin so smooth. She looked like a queen. She put on a black robe touched her stomach, smiled and went to see her King.

Meanwhile Crowley sat on a leather chair by the fire in their bedroom. He knew that she was back. He could always sense her. He wondered way she had not come to him. He missed her so much. A knock at the door interrupted his thought.

"Come in" he knew it wasn't his queen and he really didn't want to be bothered.

Jasmine entered wearing the same thing that Katie was wearing. "Hello my King."

"Jasmine, what are you doing here?" She kneeled before him starting to button down his shirt. He grabbed her hands to stop her. This was a dangerous game. He already was aroused thinking of Katie and this was not helping. "Demon answer me. Normally I would be flattered, you are very beautiful, but I touch no one but my Queen."

"I know my lord she commanded me to come in here and get you ready for her."

"My queen did? Why?"

"She said that tonight was a special night and that I am to make you aroused by any means."

"We must do what she commands." He smiled taking a sip of craig and relaxing towards her touch.

Jasmine continued to undress him, taking his suit off. "Come sit here." She pointed to a padded stool.

He sat down his cock hardening. "She told you to arouse me."

She stood behind him messaging his shoulders. "Yes, my lord."

"Take those clothes off and kneel before me and suck my cock and do a good job or else I'll have my queen punish you."

"Yes, my lord" She knelt in front of him.

"You little whore, suck me and don't use your hands." Normally he would really enjoy this but the absence of his queen was making him angry. He needed her. He wanted her to suck him not this demon. He leaned over as she took him in her mouth and touched her breasts handling them roughly and putting a hand on the back of her throat forcing him deeper in her mouth. "Good little whore"

His eyes turned red which meant Katie was near. He was still angry that she put this little nymph in front of him, tormenting him. He pulled her roughly off of him sitting Jasmine in his lap. His cock pressed against her ass. He put his hand around her holding her to him, grabbing at her breasts and fingering her clit with the other. She was on display for him. He kissed her neck as she moaned loudly rutting against him.

Katie entered the room her eyes red matching his. He was grabbing the girl roughly sending her to the floor on her knees. He stood eyes red and cock straining. He walked to his queen roughly grabbing her by her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. God she looked beautiful and so damn sexy the sight of her was making him unsteady.

"On the bed, now!"

"Yes daddy." She kneeled. "Jasmine if you please." Jasmine walked to Crowley. "Hands behind your back love."

"What?"

"Do as you're told my lord." Jasmine said.

"Katie, please I just want you, I've missed you so much!" He kissed her. He was desperate. So unlike him. This is what she did to him.

"Please enjoy this, I want it to be special." She touch his check searching his red eyes. They calmed, eyes returning to normal. "Sit on the stool and watch us."

He did as he was told. Katie approached him. "Jasmine the craig" She brought it to her. She took a sip. "Thirsty?" She put the glass to his lips. He sipped eagerly and she pulled it away, craig dripping down his chin and on his chest. Katie took Jasmine by the hand and guided her to him. They kneeled in front of him licking the craig from his chin. Both lapping at his chest. It was too much for him these girls' tongues devouring him.

"You're in charge love, please don't be gentle." Katie smirked

He was moaning and gasping for air. Lifting his hips fucking the air. "Yes my queen." His chin hit his chest, looking at them. "You little whores suck my cock for Christ's sake." They both lowered themselves. They both started to lick him up and down tongues dancing in time with an unknown song playing in their heads. "Fuck..uhh." He fought against the cuffs needing to touch them. Katie took him in her mouth. Sucking hard taking him down her throat all the way to bottom. Jasmine was fingering her clit making her moan against his cock.

" . . .That!" She stopped and looked up at him. "Did I tell you to stop!"

"No, my lord."

"You're torturing me. You like that huh? This was you plan all along. Making me crazy for you. You like pleasing your king. Jasmine finger her cunt. I want to hear her moan. You better cum with your lips on my cock or so help me God!"

Jasmine worked her harder and he was rewarded with steady moans on his cock. He thrust into her mouth as she came around his cock. He thrusted into her mouth cumming down her throat. He threw his head back screaming as streams of cum went down her throat.

"Now since you lovely ladies did such a good job I want you to pleasure each other. Get on the bed and put that little whore on display for me!"

Jasmine and Katie walked to the bed. Jasmine in front of her and Katie holding on to her from behind. She rubbed Jasmine's tits as her hand went to her wet pussy. Katie held on tight as Jasmine rode her hand.

"Katie kiss her." Jasmine turned and started to kiss Katie shoving her tongue down her throat. "Now Jasmine your better come hard for my queen."

"Yes, master" Jasmine moaned. Katie held her as her orgasm overtook her.

"Now get me out of these cuffs. My cock is so hard at your little display."

Jasmine walked over taking off the cuffs. "Katie lay on the bed and Jasmine I want to eat my queen's beautiful pussy."

Crowley walked to the end of the bed fingering Jasmine as she ate Katie. "You have a very lovely ass Jasmine. You're so wet for your King." He started to lap her up and down. Katie moaning on the bed. "Make her cum again you little whore."

Jasmine added her fingers. "You are so beautiful my love." Crowley started to stroke himself and lined up with Jasmine's cunt. He entered her hard and Jasmine yelp in response. "You better take me all. You should be thrilled that you have your King's cock in your cunt." He then pulled out of her and she whined at the loss of contact. "Don't worry you'll have me soon enough again" He laid on the bed next to his love.

Jasmine come here. He put his fingers in her gathering some of her juices and lining Katie's lips with it kissing her hard. "Now ride me." Jasmine sat down on his cock, moaning. She bounced up and down on him. He reached up and grabbed her breasts.

"This is a nice gift for me love, so giving." He pulled jasmine down and kissed her tasting his queen on her lips. "Now keep going."

Katie played with his nipples stroking him gently. "Talk to me daddy."

He looked at her. "I love you so much, doing this for me." Katie started to finger herself. His voice turning her on even more.

"Talk to me daddy."

"You love this, huh? Watching this whore riding me."

"Yes"

"You know how to treat your king. Giving him what he wants. A little cock slut worshipping him. Cum for me you little slut. Show me how much you love your King and Queen."

"I'm going to cum, my love" Katie moaned. "Cum with me but not in her, she does not deserve your cum."

"Cum for me, show me how much you love me, Katie" Crowley said.

Katie and Jasmine where cumming. Crowley lifted Jasmine off of him cumming on his stomach.

"Lick it off." He said to Jasmine. "And when your done leave us. You did well for your King and Queen."

Jasmine finished, picked up her clothes and left.

Katie got off the bed and grabbed his hand. "Come with me love. I want to wash that demon off you."

Crowley got the bath started and Katie kneeled beside the tub cleaning him. "Join me love" She got inside the tub. Sitting on his already hardening cock.

"Ready again, so soon?"

"Demon libido, love."

"I want you so bad." She leaned down to kiss him. The spell started to kick in and she lifted herself putting his cock in her so deep. Her eyes turn red.

"Are you alright love?"

"Please, Crowley, I need you so bad. It has to be tonight. I want your baby, let's make a family."

She made his eyes red and they started to fuck each other harder than ever. They screamed and moaned as she rode him milking him for his seed. Like the first night they met it was happening again. So much pleasure. Only he could do this to her. He grabbed on to her, it never felt like this before. It almost hurt. He was cumming so hard so fast. He couldn't breathe. She was cumming with him.

They came down and he held her. "Thanks for tonight, pet. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too. Take me to bed, I'm so tired."

He dried her off and lifted her taking her to bed. He laid her down. "Rest now my love." He curled up beside her. He touched her stomach and could feel the baby within her. He smiled, finally.

Six weeks later she held the test in her hand thinking if she moved she would curse the test. She smiled and started to cry. "I'm pregnant!"

Crowley was busy torturing his new inmate letting demons have their way with him. This one was important. He was going to make him pay for what he has done.

"My love, guess what!" She burst into the room. He had hope she would fine him, but she had. Fuck.

She stopped her smiling and froze. Fuck.


End file.
